willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Gale steals the little mermaid sisters voices at 3AM
(The clock goes 3:00 AM, Leo, Andy, Carmen, Honey, Shelly, Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel are all sleeping in their bedrooms. The little mermaid sisters are sleeping in their sleeping bags.) Sherry: I must fall fast asleep. (The purple light from the water starts appearing from the pool, and Sherry wakes up to see it flying into the Hollywood Beach Hotel.) Sherry: (waking up her mermaid sister friends) Girls! Girls! It’s the purple light, and it’s in the hotel. Little Mer-Sisters: It’s in there? Sherry: Yeah, come on, girls! (Sherry and some of the girls swim to the Hollywood Beach Hotel lake, they look up to see Crusher, Pickle, Blaze, AJ, Mackie, and Watts are sleeping in their hotel room.) '' Sherry: (whispering) We don’t wanna disturb the race cars, birds, pigs, and ponies sleeping in their rooms. You know, A-Low-Ha! Haisley: (whispering) Shhh! A-Low-Ha! EverSea: (whispering) Shhhhh! (loudly) A-Low-Ha! Pickle: (wakes up) Did i just hear some mermaid speaking Hawaiian language to me? ''(The girls scream and swim away when they hear Pickle.) EverSea: AHHHHH!!!!!!! It’s the water dragon! He’s back! (The girls swim and take cover underwater.) Sherry: That’s a good idea, girls. Let’s look for that purple light underwater. (Follows the girls underwater) (Sherry follows the mermaids swimming quietly.) EverSea: All the cute little fish swimming peacefully. As calm as a sister, ahhhhhh! (The purple light glows, the mermaids stop swimming and they see the purple light appearing onto the hotel and transforms into Gale, but a silhouette version.) Haisley: What was that noise? Sherry: I don’t know Haisley, but I think we have to follow the purple thing. I can hear some busy people working. EverSea: Or maybe some sound by kids... (She opens the door to reveal minimal ponies all taking at once.) Sherry: (gasps) More ponies checking in? Shoo, shoo, go away, shoo! (The girls notice that there are purple splats all over the check in line. And then the girls follow it to where Gale is offscreen, the girls stop swimming, Sherry rings the bell, and Gale is seen onscreen causing the little meraid girls to scream.) Gale: What do you want, swimming sisters?! Sherry: We’ve gotta find why you’ve made those purple splats! EverSea: And tell those purple splats to Carmen! Gale: Okay, I will. But however, the purple light will stop attacking, if you give me... your voices. Sherry and Little Mermaids: Our voices? Haisley: But how are we supposed to sing “'Luna, Come and Play!'” without our voices? Gale: The reason why you’re here is that you have to pay the toll, take a gulp, and a deep breath, and trying to sign that scroll. Haisley: Do you always talk like that? Gale: Uh, no, but thanks for asking. (The girls sign the scroll.) Gale: There we go! (She brings out her magical evil hands which come out of her brew pot) Now get ready, and sing! (The girls start vocalizing) Gale: Keep singing! (And then Gale steals the girls’ voices, and its put into her brew pot.) Gale: Ha Ha Ha! Now you’ll wake up without your voice! Sweet nightmares, mermaids! Ha ha ha ha ha ha Ha ha! (The little mermaids are in their sleeping bedroom again from before, the clock goes 9:00 AM, waking Andy, Leo, Carmen, Amaris, Ava, Naia, Jewel, Coral, and Shelly up.) Carmen: Good morning, little sister! Coral: Good morning, EverSea! Shelly: Morning, Haisley! (The little mermaids tried to say “Good morning!” but their voices were gone.) Carmen: What? Coral: Your voices are gone? Shelly: Sorry, little sister. But mermaids voices‘ are stolen by a sea witch. Honey: Hey, what’s all this talk about? Carmen: My little sister lost her voice, but her voice will come back, don’t worry. Coral: Well, you know what makes today. Coral and Shelly: Sparkling than us! (They laugh)